A Little Less Vanilla
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: Trunks and Mai are married and now living together. Still newbies in the art of love making, they decide to get a little more frisky in bed for their second time. Rated M for strong lemon. Oneshot. Commissioned fanfic for deanphan.


It was still hard to believe she was his.

They had been living together for almost a month now and every day with Mai was like a dream. She was smart, beautiful, and enchanting; perfect in every way. Recently Trunks had found it difficult to restrain himself around his lover, especially since they had only made love once since they started living in their new home. Every time she gazed up at him with those sparkling blue eyes or smiled at him with those ruby red lips, Trunks would feel his heart accelerate inside of his chest and his body would yearn to have her inside of his arms again. The spark he felt every time he kissed was unlike anything else he had experienced before. He loved her, craved her, burned for her.

But sadly, he had been fairly busy as of recently and the two found themselves spending less time together. But Trunks was going to make sure that tonight was going to be different. He had _big_ plans for her and he couldn't wait a second longer.

As usual, when Trunks came home that evening, Mai was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She always made his favorite foods for him—normally dishes involving lots of meats-and nothing could compare to her cooking skills. However, Trunks was feeling a different kind of hunger that night. Something that food wouldn't be able to satisfy. When he walked inside the kitchen, Mai threw a glance at him over her shoulder with a warm smile on her face.

"Welcome home!" she said before turning her attention back to the pot on the stove where a delicious aroma arose from the top. By the sweet, savory smell of tenderized beef, Trunks could tell they were having beef stew that night. Mai was wearing a black sun dress that reached to her knees and a white apron had been tied around her waist in case she accidentally spilled something on herself while cooking.

Mai felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her slender waist as her lover pulled her to his muscular chest. He always greeted her with a warm hug and a sweet kiss whenever he got home, but something felt a little different that night. Instead of giving her a sweet peck on the lips, Trunks brushed her long, velvety hair to the side and exposed the back of her neck where he left a trail of soft, feathery kisses along her skin until he reached her ear. His hot breath tickled her skin, causing a torrent of goosebumps to spiral down her spine.

"When you're done cooking, meet me in the bedroom," he whispered before nibbling on her earlobe. Mai shivered lightly before she felt his warmth leave her body as he made his way out of the kitchen to retreat to their bedroom. There was something in the huskiness of his voice that made a pink blush dust across her cheeks, and she nearly dropped the wooden ladle that was in her hands. Her fingers brushed against the nape of her neck where his lips had just been as she stared down at the pot of boiling hot stew. It looked done enough, right? Certainly. She quickly turned off the stove and moved the pot of stew to the table. If it happened to get cold while they were in the bedroom, she could easily reheat it later.

She wasted no time in slipping out of her apron and hanging it on the back of one of the dining room chairs before quickly following after Trunks. He was removing his shirt when Mai walked in on him, and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his rippling chest as he tossed his shirt on the floor. "That didn't take long," the young man teased, flashing her a cheeky grin as he caught her ogling at him.

"You were acting strangely," Mai said flatly, her eyes following him as he walked over to where she was standing in the doorway.

"How so?" he asked, reaching for her wrist and pulling her towards him. Her body was pressed against his strong chest, and Mai practically melted in his arms when he bent down and stole a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but soon Trunks was nipping at her bottom lip. He plunged his tongue into the hot crevices of her mouth, tasting all that she had to offer, as he reached out a hand to grab one of her ass cheeks and squeezed it possessively. Mai didn't put up much of a fight as she shyly let her tongue dance with his while Trunks began guiding her towards the bed.

His lips hungrily devoured hers for a moment, but he abruptly pulled away only to push her down playfully on the bed. Mai fell against the mattress on her back and her lover was soon joining her as he hovered over her form. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced as his lips met with hers in a fiery kiss once more. Trunks had never been this eager before, but then again they had only made love once. The first time had been a bit awkward considering they had both been virgins. The inexperienced couple had been very shy throughout the entirety of it. It was still a romantic evening, a memory that would forever be embedded into Mai's mind, but there was no denying she had hoped they would be a bit more adventurous during their next time. Trunks was apparently hoping for the exact same thing and she was relieved he had taken the initiative.

Mai's hands reached out to brush against the taut muscles of Trunks' biceps as he ran his fingers through her long, ebony locks. With his body pressed against hers, she could feel his strong need for her through his pants as his bulge rubbed against her stomach. Suddenly, Trunks was reminded of just how much clothing was dividing them. He sat up for a moment and broke the kiss so he could pull the dress she was wearing off of her beautiful body. Mai always wore such tasteful lingerie, tonight being no exception as her black, lacy bra and matching panties were exposed to his view.

"Why are you so alluring? So perfect?" Trunks asked as he admired her flawless form. Those were questions he just had no answers to, and he bent down to kiss her crimson colored lips once more. His hands reached around her back where he fiddled with the clasp of her bra for a moment, eager to rip it off of her. Once unhooked, Trunks peeled it off her shoulders before tossing it to the floor where his shirt was already resting. Her round breasts, now completely free, immediately caught the attention of the horny young man as his hands flew up to cup them the moment her bra was gone. With Mai still lying on her back, Trunks squeezed both her large mounds together, loving how they fit perfectly in his palms, before bending his head down to take one of her pink buds into his mouth. It puckered against the wetness of his tongue as he swirled and flicked it around her nipples, his other hand massaging its twin so it wasn't left out of the fun. His teeth grazed against her flesh, and he heard his lover expel the most adorable squeak of surprise that he had ever heard. Testing the waters, he bit down a little harder until he felt her fingers against his scalp, combing through his lavender hair and silently begging him to give her more.

His lips left her breasts as he offered her neck a similar bite, but not before giving her soft skin a few hickeys. Mai was gripping onto the bedsheets underneath her, feeling more aroused than she had ever been in her entire life. Where did this new sexy side of Trunks come from? He had never been this dominant with her before, and the way he kept leaving hickeys all over her made her feel like he was indiscreetly claiming her as his.

"You're just so sweet that I just want to eat you up," Trunks whispered in her ear seductively before pulling away to leave a trail of hot kisses down her collar bone and back down to her breasts where he gave each nipple its own treatment one more. He gave them a few sucks and he was captivated by the way Mai would twitch or arch her breath whenever his tongue flicked across the very tips of them. He then continued to kiss down her stomach which caused her entire body to break out into tiny goosebumps as Trunks made his way down to his next destination.

Her black panties blocked his path so he figured they had to go (even though he enjoyed watching her lay on the bed wearing nothing but her underwear) and then he slowly pulled them off her hips and down her long, slender legs.

Mai had been naked in front of him before so the sudden acceleration of her heartbeat made little sense to her. Was it the intense gaze burning in her lover's eyes as he drank in the sight of her lovely nude form? Or maybe it was because her body was craving for a sexual release as her nether regions tingled with anticipation?

Trunks placed both hands on her thighs so he got a lovely view of her pink flower that was glistening with her arousal. He ducked his head in between her legs and ignored the sounds of her embarrassed protests as she realized what he was about to do.

" _Tr-Trunks_! What are you doing?!" a very flustered Mai blurted out.

"I'm going to eat you out. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Trunks had never been this forward before, but she knew he wasn't lying about his intentions as she felt his slick tongue glide across her slit. Her diamond shaped clit was teased over and over as he swiped his tongue across it, occasionally switching up his pattern and alternating between sucking on it and flicking it. Mai's moans were a like an erotic melody and he could tell she was enjoying being devoured by him as much as he enjoyed doing it. Wanting to add to her pleasure, he inserted a finger inside of her opening. Her ass was rising off the bed as she felt something build inside of her. It felt like a bomb was about to go off inside of her, like a huge explosion was about to be detonated. It was so exciting yet Mai wondered why her body was responding so strongly to each of the kisses he left upon her tender clit. The more he licked, the more the muscles in her stomach were tightening.

Mai had never had an orgasm before. She knew what they were, of course, but she had been too nervous during her first time to actually let loose and enjoy all the naughty things Trunks was doing to her. But all it took was one more lick against her pearl and Mai was thrown into a world she had never been to before. Her body spasmed with pleasure as her pussy began to contract against the finger that was dipping in and out of her sex. Trunks could feel her climax but he didn't stop licking until he could taste her sweet nectar that dripped on his tongue.

With her head spinning and mouth hanging open, Mai began to pant heavily as her body finally settled down from the overwhelming whirlwind of ecstasy she had just been suddenly cast into. Her chest was rising up and down with her heavy breathing and Trunks knew he had done something right this time. He gave her labia one final kiss before sitting back up, grinning triumphantly. "Wow, Mai," he teased, "I never knew you tasted so sweetly."

She opened her eyes, unaware of just how heavy she had been breathing until she completely came down from her high. "That…was incredible," she said before sitting up. If that was what an orgasm felt like, Mai had a feeling she'd be making Trunks go down on her every night until she came in his mouth over and over!

Of course, she wasn't going to be the only one cumming.

Trunks could see something dangerous twinkle in her cerulean orbs and he couldn't wait to find out what that meant. Mai sat up on her knees and pushed Trunks down so now he was the one underneath her. There was something very wrong about this picture, Mai thought to herself, as she glanced down to find that he was still wearing pants. She straddled his waist and sat down on where his erection bulged from the inside of his pants, grinding herself against his boner and watching as how Trunks became putty in her hands. She leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth before she slid off of him only to unbuckle the belt of his pants. Trunks had to help her remove his pants before he kicked them off the bed. His boxers were the next to go and soon he was just as naked as she was.

His cock stood at attention, throbbing with need, as Mai sat beside him on the bed. They didn't do much foreplay during their first night, and Mai had been curious as to how Trunks liked to be touched. She gripped the base of his shaft and found she was unable to fully wrap her fingers around its massive girth. Squeezing it firmly, she brought her hand upwards to stroke him leisurely. Her hand, so soft and smooth, kept running all the way up to his head and back down again and he hardened in her grasp even more, increasing in length. When she picked up the pace, Trunks feared he would blow his load too soon and explode into her face but Mai had other plans for him.

Her lips met with his tip and she kissed it gently before taking his length into her mouth. Because of his impressive size, her mouth was stretched as wide as it could go and she could only fit half of him into her mouth until his head was scraping against the back of her throat. Trunks stared at her with wide eyes as he watched her bob her head back and forth, sucking him off. Remnants of her red lipstick were stamped on his skin; it was quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever witnessed. She had to wrap both of her hands around the base to keep her rhythm steady as she gave him his very first blowjob.

"Can you use your mouth and your hands at the same time?" Trunks asked as he placed a hand on top of her head, pushing her down a little bit further on his member to see just how much more he could fit inside before she gagged. Much to both of their surprise, Mai had a pretty good gag reflex and was able to deepthroat him. As Trunks helped guide the pace of her movements by pushing her head up and down on his dick, Mai began to work her hands along the shaft until the half-Saiyan couldn't last anymore.

Trunks rolled his shoulders forward and let out a low grunt as he found it impossible to stop himself. His released himself into her mouth like a huge Kamehameha wave, and he jetted his juices into the back of her throat. Even with a mouth full of thick, creamy cum, Mai kept sucking on his head and her effort was rewarded with a few more rounds of jizz into her lips. She drank down every last drop and sucked him until he was gasping from the intensity of it all. Trunks kept his eyes sealed shut as his manhood continued to pulse inside of the maiden's mouth, and soon he was tugging on her hair, practically begging her to stop. Mai pulled away and licked her lips. A bit of white cream dripped down her chin, but she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

Her oral skills were impressive and Trunks had to admit that his mind was blown away by her technique. He might have just emptied his load, but the flames of desire had yet to disperse. Mai had thought they were finished; they had both reached an orgasm, after all, so she thought that was that. She brushed a few of her long bangs out from her eyes and combed down the unruly strands of hair that were sticking up in the back. Just as she was about to slide off the bed and get dressed, a strong pair of hands were picking her up by her waist and pulling her back down.

To get his sexy girlfriend prepared for the next stage, he lay back down on his back and pulled her body towards his head. He positioned Mai so she was practically sitting on his face; a position that was all new to her and oh, so very erotic. "What are you doing, Trunks?" she piped out but was soon hushed as Trunks began to lick her pussy again but this time from an all new angle.

He wanted to get her wet again and he could tell she had really enjoyed the way he teased her with his tongue earlier. With her straddling his face, both of her legs on either side of his head, she was able to look down and see the lewd things he was doing while also maintaining eye contact with him. Trunks loved the glazed over look in her eyes as he licked her dripping wet pussy, but it was the way she moaned or twitched whenever he sucked on her pearl that had Trunks getting hard all over again. He loved that only he could make her feel this way; only he could make her this wet.

" _Ah_ , Trunks! If you keep doing that again then I'm going to—"

He wasn't expecting her to cum so soon again or else he would have stopped. But she came on his tongue and he happily accepted the flow of her juices as she shivered atop of his face. His tongue delved into her core, sampling more of her sweet honey, and Mai couldn't help but let out a pleasurable scream. Trunks was fairly confident he could make her cum this way over and over all night, but he had other plans in mind for the raven haired beauty. He scooted her off of him, only to urge her to lie back down on the bed.

Panting heavily, Mai locked gazes with the half-Saiyan as he crawled on top of her, using his knee to push her legs apart. He knew it was always less painful for girls to have sex after they just had an orgasm due to the slickness inside of them, so he didn't give her too much time to recover from the heights of her euphoria so he could ease himself into her. First, he rubbed the tip of his member against her slit a few times before finally pushing it through her barrier. Mai gasped and quickly reached up to hold onto his biceps for support, fingernails lightly biting into his skin as he throbbed inside of her core.

Trunks kissed her softly. There was something beautiful about having sex with the one you loved; the intimacy of it was even better than anything else in this world. Trunks couldn't picture himself doing this kind of stuff with any other woman. But why would he? Mai was perfect in every way and there wasn't a woman out there that could compare to her beauty, her kindness, or her intelligence. Determined to show Mai just how badly he wanted her, he began to rock his hips back and forth. He kissed her again and again, tongue claiming hers, until Mai was holding onto him even tighter, silently giving him permission to give her more of himself.

He pounded into her a bit rougher as Mai moaned into his kiss. She was squirming around underneath him, eyes sealed shut, as his cock kept pounding in and out of her wetness. The friction of their bodies was causing both of them to start sweating and Mai's breasts were bouncing up and down as Trunks fucked her a bit harder.

Mai was certain she was going to cum for a third time that night, but just before she reached the end of her limit, Trunks pulled out. Disappointment washed over her as the heat in her body flickered out, and she opened her eyes to see why he abruptly stopped without warning. Mai didn't have to wonder for very long since Trunks flipped her over so she was now lying on her stomach. With both hands on her hips, he lifted her ass up in the air and forced her to sit on all fours.

"I've always wanted to try this position," Trunks admitted sheepishly, admiring the view of her lovely ass as it was placed in his direction. He couldn't resist giving it a rough smack, her cheeks jiggling from the force of his spanking, and Mai whimpered like a little puppy. Trunks sat up on his knees and then guided his manhood back over to her pussy, thrusting into her without giving her a verbal warning of his intrusion. Mai screamed out as he took her from behind, and she clutched onto the sheets and bit her lower lip as Trunks penetrated her deeper than ever before.

He could hit her spot just right at this angle, and the way her tight channel squeezed his cock made Trunks' head spin. He reached one of his hands around front so he could stimulate her clitoris with his thumb while he continued to relentlessly fuck her. Mai was easier to please in bed than he had initially thought because soon she was screaming out his name. "Just a little more, Trunks! I'm almost there! Please don't stop this time!" She was practically begging for him to make her cum as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Trunks was awfully close to finishing, too. In fact, all it would take was just a few more thrusts. Mai sensed he was near the finish line by the erratic pattern of his breathing and the fact his thumb was rolling across her clit even faster to help speed up her own release. Trunks was trying his best to hold out until she climaxed first so he wouldn't have to pull out and stop right in the middle of her pleasure, but Mai had a better solution so they could both enjoy themselves at the same time.

"Just cum inside me! Fuck me harder!" Mai cried out as Trunks's hips continued to smack against her round ass.

To hear Mai say such a dirty thing made him lose his composure, and he didn't need to be told twice as he rammed into her with more force than before. His cock repeatedly hit her G-spot until her walls tightened around his shaft, letting him know she was just seconds away from finishing. It was at that moment that Trunks could take no more and he jerked his head back, hissed through his teeth, and fired his hot, sticky cum right into her tight pussy. The feeling of his juices filling her up was more than enough for Mai to reach that blissful finish line, and she buried her face into the bedsheets and let out a long, drawn out moan. Trunks didn't stop thrusting into her until he knew he had nothing left to give, but he still flicked at her highly sensitive clit until he was certain Mai had enough.

Trunks remained inside of her for a few more minutes as his heavy breaths synced up with her pants. When he finally pulled out, he could see that her nectar had fully coated his cock while drops of his cum oozed out of her pink hole. Luckily she was on the pill so there wasn't much for him to fear in regards of pregnancy, but Trunks was still surprised she was okay having him fill her up with his cum. There was no denying that she looked so irresistibly sexy with her ass sticking up in the air, his cream now dripping down the milky white skin of her thighs, and Trunks glanced down to see he was already hard again. Mai affected him so strongly and he couldn't wait to try more positions with her and explore new kinks. Maybe she would wear a skimpy maid dress for him or maybe he could tie her up to the wooden posts of the bed. Didn't they have some whipped cream in the fridge? He certainly wouldn't mind applying some to her nipples and slowly lick it off of her like the delicious dessert that she was.

Trunks had been too occupied with his promiscuous thoughts to notice that Mai had already fallen asleep, completely spent after being fucked so hard and having three orgasms back to back. Being partially Saiyan, he had forgotten that his stamina was a lot higher than hers. Watching her angelic face as she napped peacefully brought a certain warmth to the young man's heart, and he draped a blanket over her form before swooping down to leave a tender kiss on her forehead.

"We'll try more stuff later," he said before lying down next to her and closing his eyes so he could have a sweet dream of his own beside her.


End file.
